Love: The Lever To Desire
by SilkHandkerchief
Summary: When you visit the theme park with that special someone, what is it you hope for? For your little flame of love to grow into something inspiring? Or do you intend to recklessly celebrate your bonfire, setting the world alight along the way? The fire is fleeting. But how about the ashes?
1. 「Shoko」 Greener Grass

_I haven't worked on '**Acting Out in the Name of Love**' in a while, and I am terribly sorry for everyone who is awaiting more chapters of that. Not forgotten but... cowed into writer block, I guess? (Life also plays a role, but it is only a minor one if I really have to do the blame game.)_

_Please note that, unlike AOitnoL, Setsuka and Cain are properly acted out characters here. However, since Kyoko and Ren are such incorrigible method actors, they won't drop the ball that easily... right? ;-)_

_I hope you'll enjoy this eleven-chapters story that is the product of a fun little discussion on the Skip Beat Discord. It became something far different than what I had initially planned, but I am quite happy with it despite the vague title and summary! xD_

_**~SilkHandkerchief**_

* * *

"_Wouldn't it be nice if we could have a picture together like a proper couple?"_

**Chapter 1: Greener Grass**

The amusement park is a special place. It is truly a place for all ages.

The youngest of the young come here for the excitement under the careful supervision of their eldest seniors, who in turn come here to see the younger ones have their fun with a look of fondness.

Then there is the young parents, bullied into it by the youngest additions of their family. They won't mind, but as always when having children, it is a day that is about them having fun - as a parent you just end up running after them.

Kind of like this guy beside me.. but not quite. I can't help but give a glance at Sho as I walk alongside him. Covered up in the most suspicious surgical mask that can only bring forth NEET associations when juxtaposed to his fair complexion. He is on his phone. Again. And here _I_ go again.

"Sho, what ride would you like to go on? You finally have a free afternoon, so we should make the most out of it."

"Eh. Up to you. Didn't you badger me to come here today?"

My hand reaches down to my purse by habit, wanting to reach for my cigarettes and lighter - only to see the ubiquitous reminder signs that smoking is not allowed except in designated areas. We can't be seen giving the wrong example to the next generation, after all - but clearly those people didn't keep in mind quite how taxing those of a physically or even mentally young age can be on those of us who plan these visits.

And that is ignoring the fact I don't even want to see myself cast in that role right now! It beats the entire point!

"All you want is to stay in, I know. You want to avoid your fans on your days off, and to definitely not be seen with me outside of the job. _I know._"

But like hell will I accept it!

To be your manager and minder, yes, that's one thing. I get paid for it! And yes, I do quite enjoy your company, even when hidden behind curtains so that nobody can find out, so it isn't like it is hell. Spending time with you away from the public eye is only natural given how damaging a scandal could be to your career.

But between all those immature girls who throw themselves at you - girls you keep at arms length because you don't ever want to speak to them beyond professional engagement - and actually having you to myself, yet still feeling like I am being kept at arms length for the very same reason?

That's not good enough anymore, Sho! Your plumbing might be fit for duty, but I want affection beyond that, too!

I slowly allow a deep breath to escape that I hadn't even realized I'd taken - geez, it would have been nice if there had been a bit of nicotine in there. This is not the discussion I can have with him right here.

"How about the rollercoaster over there? I hear it is a good one."

I hate rollercoasters: good luck looking remotely nice or capable of basic human function after having gone into one of those. I might as well get drunk: unable to walk in a straight line and feeling like throwing up. But at least I'd be having a blast doing the drinking! Yet Sho is all about the experiences he can't have at home, which means lots of acceleration and bustling. If it weren't for that, he would just have stayed at home no matter how much I nagged at him. I even have some barf-bags at the ready.

There is no way he can ignore that simple request if I show how much I care about him, right?

"Mhmm. Sure. If you say so."

"Maybe we should go get a snack first? How about ice cream?"

Fine, I'll admit it: I don't want to go. And there's no way to enjoy the romance when I feel like crap after going into the rollercoaster, so it makes sense to do this first.

"No way. Fans will flock to me the moment I take my mask off!

Even while bragging, he is on his phone. At least he won't see the scowl slipping over my features with his gaze stuck on that tiny little screen.

"Besides! brought snacks with me. Caramelized peanuts. Mmm."

Okay. It is a date on his terms. I need to remember that.

"Share some with me then? Please, Sho?"

My hand slips down to grab his as a small little epiphany hits me - let's just settle for the silly, immature things for now. It's not the sex that is the problem here. His.. no, our displays of affection, are.

"Why? Didn't you want ice cream?"

"I just thought you might like to share."

I reply coyly to him, feeling just a little bit like a highschool girl as I offer him that audacious reply that I haven't even gotten to show him when we were in private. It is nice to feel like I am his equal as opposed to minder or his teacher.

"No. Also, can you let go? How am I supposed to tell these Tsuruga fangirls how much he's got them fooled when you are occupying my hand? Sheesh, what is wrong with you today?"

What is wrong with _me_?

In an admittedly petulant fashion, I let go of his hand - although it feels more like I throw it away.

"We're out at the theme park, Sho. Of course I am going to hold your hand! The real question is: what is wrong with you? Is your little flamewar that interesting?!"

His brows furrow, and knowing him, he's about to make some sort of charm-infused appeal involving his career, but NO NO NO! I snatch his phone out of his hand and look at it for a second before giving him the stare that demands one hundred percent of his attention.

Then, realizing what I just saw, I look at the phone again. _Tinder_? That foreign dating app?

"… You are looking for dates. While we are at the theme park? Seriously, Sho?"

Through his facemask, I can see the awkward grin he gives me whenever I bust him slacking on his PR events that involve meeting his crazed fans.

"It's nothing. I'm just bored. I wondered what sort of foreigner girls there'd be in the theme park. Look, I was swiping left on most of them!"

I glance down at that little screen again, and I can feel a muscle in my forehead twitching to let out some true fury.

Seriously, Sho? On the date I finally got you to go on with me, you do this to me?!

Sure, the history might say you were dismissing those girls, but you shouldn't even be looking at any right now to begin with!

"So you weren't interested in anyone? Let's see…"

My unfamiliarity with the app in question offers Sho the opportunity to snatch back his phone, and it falls to the ground. Even as he quickly goes to pick it up, he gives me a stare.

"It's my own business. You're my manager, not my mother!"

Enough is enough. I have dignity, self-respect and without stimulants to keep me going, a very damn short fuse when it comes to Sho.

"I am _not_ on the clock, okay? I am neither right now. I came here because I want to spend time with you, you idiot."

I feel like punching him, but I can already feel some of the surrounding gazes going, and a part of me is still mindful of his reputation… so I don't. I'll regret it… but you never know what can happen. I have heard some of the most rabid fans are able to recognise their idols by things as obscure as the way they walk. So if I regret this argument in some way, I'd rather do so without killing my career in the process.

But I need to tell Sho that _enough_ is _ENOUGH_!

"Look. Woman. Man. Plenty of affection. I enjoy being with you. You enjoy being with me. I know you like to be all hands-off and laissez-faire when it comes to our relationship, but I can't keep doing that. I have needs, Sho. _Needs_ I expect you to at least try to meet in good faith!"

The surgical mask on his features means I can't quite see how he feels right now, but the fact he is brushing the dirt off his phone most likely means he is ignoring me. It is frustrating to see him do that to others, but to receive it when I am being utterly damn serious? SHO!

"Damn it, Sho. Look around you. It is a theme park. You and I aren't the only young adults - no, don't give me that ridiculing stare, I'm not letting you distract me! - who are here to enjoy each others presence while bonding with each other. They are everywhere, unabashed about being seen together because all they care for is the person they are with."

"You're making a fuss."

Because you are not giving me any other option, you manchild!

"So what? Can you for even a second say our shared affection can even come close to societal outcasts like that couple over there? They don't care what people think. Look at the way they are blocking the door to that shop with people having to awkwardly slip passed them. Have you ever caressed my cheek like that in public, or brushed your thumb over my lips daring for me to suckle it? Of course not: you are too conscious of your reputation, because you are Mister Sho Fumwhemwha…"

His hands are covering my mouth so I can't attract peoples attention even more than I already have by blowing his cover. Goddammit. I should not be letting this manchild get to me to this degree!

"Shut up. You are making a scene. Calm down, okay?"

The tone of his voice betrays just how serious he is right now, and I find myself cowed just a bit into nodding.

He lifts his hand as he tries to guide me away from the middle of the thoroughfare, away from all the staring eyes… but I can't help but burst out again. He is handling me. Handling _ME_!

"You can't even pretend to be like them, can you? It's no wonder you managed to lose a girl as devoted as Kyoko!"


	2. 「Cain」 App--ling Flower

"_I wonder what I should get for Setsu's birthday next year…"_

**Chapter 2: App**ling Flower**

"You're wrong, Nii-san. Nothing's different."

I tilt her chin upwards a bit more, looking into her eyes to see what little fable her womanly pride has brought her to tell me this time.

Our eyes connect: her frosty, timeless gaze tells me that she… is not going to tell me.

"You spent fifteen more minutes in the bathroom than usual. Something has to be different."

As I lean closer, I realize: I am _supposed_ to know.

'How can you possibly not know?!'

That is what she is thinking. And she's right: I _should_ know.

So I'll just… look even closer. To not leave her eyes unaccompanied until I find out.

My fingertips confirm it: her cheeks are just as soft and tender as they always are.

Brushing over her lips, I can tell that it is still that same brand of lipstick she always favors.

It can't be hair extensions, can it? No - she would never admit to using those even if women going bald when using them was only a modern myth. And isn't she just as fashionable as always?

I would definitely spot something as obvious as that before checking her lipstick.

"Nii-san. People are going to call security again. Those nosy geese can't help themselves, you know?"

She pretends to be upset, yet she smiles faintly… or should I say forcedly? Is she trying to smile? Or not to… ooh.

I lift her lip a bit with my thumb and - nope, no vampiric incisors. For just a second, I thought I figured it out.

"I'm not a dog nor a horse, Nii-san. You're making a scene now."

She pushes me away in annoyance, and I find myself bumping against someone leaving the souvenir shop we were arguing about entering before getting distracted with her increased cuteness.

"I am not."

Just as I am about to give her a second inspection, I find myself distracted by something.

There's a couple of quibbling Japanese making noises just a little bit away. How do they not drive each other nuts with that frustratingly clipped Japanese tone of speaking? Annoying! And why are they looking at us? Do they dare involve us in their little drama?

Do you assholes want to ruin my trip out with Setsu?

I glance at them, trying to keep the bloodlust from wrecking our happy day out. Setsu will silently complain at me all night if the police are called again and ruin our date.

Do you fuckers want to fight?

Ah. Do they know their place? He's covered up her mouth and shutting her up.

"You can't even pretend to be like them, can you? It's no wonder you managed to lose a girl as devoted as Kyoko!"

You incapable retard. Can't even make your girlfriend shut up, can you? You will ruin ever–

"Nii-san? Do those Japanese interest you?"

I unclench the fist I found had formed in my right hand while staring at those idiots. That one scum in particular. Despite the surgical mask, I feel…

"I remembered I forgot to take the trash out before we left for the airport."

I can only barely utter the words in my frustration; Setsu will for sure notice the lie.

And she does: she steps closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she places her head against my chest.

"I'll forgive you if you promise not to forget again."

Her scent is subtle, yet full of the thorny sweetness of roses.

One of her hands is lingering just above my buttocks - the mere presence, even if it doesn't touch, is just so distracting.

She is still so green and innocent - my little sister, always so sweet, yet secretly so bold and audacious.

Just waiting for that little push to send her over the edge.

I won't mind if you cop a feel, Setsu.

And just as I think that maybe, just maybe… I see his eyes.

That perverted scum.

He is staring. Sure, he hides it, but I can tell.

At Setsu.

At MY Setsu.

He has designs on MY SETSU? My little sister? Do you want to die, motherfucker?!

Even if she doesn't wear her miniskirts, assholes like him still can't control themselves, can they?!

"Setsu."

I haven't moved a muscle, and neither has she.

"Yes, Nii-san?"

Is it wrong to find her outward uncaring stoicism attractive? To be face to face with me, holding all of these desirable thoughts at a touch's worth of distance away from her, while she does the same? To find that she plays poker with my hormones, and that I wish to fold so eagerly despite the royal flushing I could give her?

But I cannot. Due to that _asshole_.

"I'm hungry."

She's now looking up at me in concern - yeah, our special moment has been utterly wrecked by now. Her hand trails over my chest, yet it isn't romantic in the way that it could have been. The stoicism so at home on her face is like broken ice as it makes way for the face she's so ashamed to show in front of me.

"That's rare. Are you ill?"

Her face of devoted love, eternally patient and filled with the pureness of heart. An expression only shown in private, and only to me. The side that she shows me when my health is in question. My little Setsuka is angel of forbidden sweetness - an angel not meant for this world. And thus she hides herself in barbs and distance when she faces the world, hoping to put my worries at ease… yet manages at the same time to be utterly unaware why forbidden treats taste the sweetest.

"Can you g-"

I cannot even get the words out before her finger reaches my lips. That she would jump at the request, I always knew… but even then her eagerness to take care of me still catches me by surprise.

"Just wait here, Nii-san. I'll be right back."

She gives me that final glance of sweetness… and then it disappears in the same motion where she slips out of my grasp. I find myself grasping for her hand before I realize, yet her unreasonably soft fingers give me the slip as if they were made of water.

After our hands separate, Setsu offers me a final concerned glance over her shoulder, one masked in cool barbs and woman-like pride before confident strides take her away from me. Away from me and… passing by that lecher.

Time feels as if it stands still… but thankfully, nothing happens. She goes by untouched and unbothered, remaining as pure and pristine as the moment she left my embrace.

Was I mistaken…?

No. His eyes follow her like she's his prey, despite the way his girl is yelling at him. I knew it. I am always right.

Scum. Utter scum.

I can feel the blood coursing through my veins, my heart pumping at an ever-increasing rate when…

… his woman is coming at me. Do you intend to drag me into your marital affairs, lady? Can you even afford to?

Heh. She's got guts. Most know well enough to keep their distance when I am about to teach scum not to covet what is mine.

"Hii there! I'm a talent scout, and I can tell you've got talent. Have you ever thought of becoming an entertainer?"

As a silence falls, I study her face. It is a-dime-a-dozen plain. Boring. Forgettable. Not worth playing with.

Glancing down, I see her hand shaking - she's holding out her business card.

Aki Shoko — Akatoki Agency

Even as I glance down at it, I can see the guy fuming behind her. And seeing the agency, my last reservation on the issue has been squashed. It is _him_.

She's holding out her business card, and well… I can tell it has the guy ruffled.

"You're right. I am talented. I have a black belt, fourth dan in karate and a black belt, third dan in jiu jitsu. I have also sent several annoying flies off to the hospital in the past."

A little smile curls on the womans lips, and I can see her tongue dart out in the way women do when they are trying to seduce a man.

"That sounds very impressive. I must admit - you are not the sort of talent I usually recruit, but the moment I saw you, I just _knew_…"

Interesting. You are a stubborn one, aren't you?

I can see why someone like him would keep you around. Full of burgeoning confidence and natural allure, combined with a tongue so sweet that even when impotent, one will once again feel like a man.

You want to tussle, lady? Heh. Let's tussle.

"I am also alright at wrestling - the ring is alright, but I prefer the other kind."

Her breath catches for a moment as my comment catches her by surprise…

… before slipping into an even more alluring smile. Like a born and bred whore.

Yet her alluring smile pales in comparison to the shame and frustration beckoning in the guys eyes.

The Japanese… such easy marks.

This will be fun.


	3. 「Sho」 Mayfly Abuzz

"_I bet the bonus I'm netting Shoko this year exceeds more than a months wage!"_

**Chapter 3: Mayfly Abuzz**

Am I just a fucking joke to everyone?!

First Shoko demands I come with her to this theme park today. Fine, sure, whatever. She is annoying when she nags, and she's got a point that a little bit of exposure to the outside world is good for me. My skin especially: the super-pale look is only attractive on girls, and only a small subset of those.

I am not so vain as to consider myself a part of a non-existent group of pale male individuals that it could look great on.

My music might rock and almost be ahead of our time, but women are shallow and will always judge men by their looks, too. As deplorable as those few rare individuals might be that I reluctantly consider to be a rival in one way or another, them and me have something in common: we don't look like fat, overweight slobs. Women throw themselves at us just for that. I might have a bottom line compared to a pig like that overrated actor who apparently whores himself out so much that he has to rent rooms for his Valentines gifts and then spends weeks preparing all sorts of White day gifts, but at least I have one!

So: no problem. If Shoko's professional opinion thinks I need a bit of colour on my skin, then some colour on my skin may be in order.

But then, barely half an hour into this little foray into a human ant colony, she begins to get all unreasonable.

Why would you ever demand I take my face mask off, Shoko? You _know_ what will happen. I can't join you for lunch, especially not on the terrace of that re-opened venue that is now sponsored by that new high end icecream brand that popped up this spring. Okay, it tastes great, and I do quite enjoy eating it one box at a time during the weekends, but that is away from prying eyes!

How could I possibly join you for lunch or even icecream in perhaps the most popular venue the park has?

I can't possibly do that, you stupid woman!

The moment one of those serving girls sees me, all will be lost. As always, she will tell her friends one by one while preparing the order, and then all of them will stealthily try to sneak glances or even arrange autographs, and by the time the third autograph comes up every pair of tits with a double x chromosome in a kilometre radius will end up flocking into the exact opposite of an orderly line.

It will be an utter mess! … AND THAT IS NOT EVEN THE POINT! My day off is my day off!

Goodbye, please get the hell out of my sight today, I'm not earning a single cent off of you right now. Sayonara!

Shoko of all people should know this. Yet she slaps my phone out of my hands, then gets upset that I am swiping left on all those boring women just to pass the time, and is upset with me?

Okay: I told a little white lie. But you always get so testy with me when the subject of relationships comes up. Frankly, I don't particularly care to know if you are single, Shoko - I was just being polite when I asked when your professionalism started to shatter to pieces. Nowadays I know you've got your head so far up your ass solely so you can pretend you are a bastion of morality when I'm playing American Cowboy with you.

All that suits me just fine. Quid pro quo. I spank you, you spank me, and we're all happy being secretive naughty adults getting our rocks off in dark little rooms where paparazzis cannot see.

Double standards, though? Those piss me off.

How _dare_ you use the _very same line_ on him as you did when you first broke your code of ethics?

_'I'm a talent scout, and I can tell you've got talent.'_

It is a stupid cheesy line!

But you just had to use it, didn't you? You just have to spread your snatch wide open for every man and rub it in my face you are doing so, just like that other bitch you know about, huh?

YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO PISS ME OFF, AREN'T YOU?

I BET YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO THAT STUPID WENCH WHEN SHE WASN'T BUSY WHORING HERSELF OUT TO THAT ITTY-BITTY ACTOR.

YOU MUST HAVE ALL THAT GIGGLY GIRLY GOSSIP - 'Oh, so Sho really dislikes this and that?' - AT MY DAMN EXPENSE!

Ow, what is that stinging feeling?

Goddammit. Goddammit!

My phone just bent beyond its tolerance. The glass broke at long last, and it is even cutting into my skin. Or maybe it is the metal?

LOOK WHAT YOU DID, WOMAN! I AM BLEEDING HERE!

Now what the hell am I going to do for the rest of the day? I can't possibly spend all of it at some first-aid station - I doubt they have spare phones there.

Not to mention that it would be like wearing a green hat in China: my woman dumped me before even reaching the first aid station, and now I have nowhere to go. SHOKO! YOU BITCH! YOU ARE THE WORST!

I take a deep breath to calm myself a little bit: even if nobody recognises me today, it is still stupid to make a scene. Maybe stupid Kyoko can wind me up, but I am not letting Shoko do that to me.

See? Shoko isn't the worst. Second-worst. Kyoko's got her beat.

… no, even this licentious guy is worse. He dares flirt with the woman that came here with me? Does his foreigner-ass self think he can just slap my face repeatedly while treating me like air?! The piece of ass he had hanging on him until a moment ago is a thousand times finer than Shoko's ever could be, so why the hell is he messing with my woman?!

"Shoko!"

"What, Shotarou?"

Damn the bitch! She's using the very same tone Kyoko uses when she's intentionally pissing me off!

Why do all the women gossip and share weaknesses like those over tea? Kyoko _knows_ I hate to be called that more than anyone!

"We're leaving. Now."

Despite the projection of celebrity-calm that I hope to emit, I doubt it fools her. Well. It doesn't have to. That foreign dude…

… hell, does he even speak Japanese? He seems to understand.. but is he just too arrogant to speak it? What sort of self-centered import-gangster are you?! Have some respect as a human, will you? You've obviously got Japanese blood running in your veins, so why the stupid _'I am a foreigner and speak English'_ shtick? Is that your low-brow way of picking up women who are stupid to the point of being brain-dead levels of defenseless!?

What, did he really–? I find myself growling her name once more: "Shoko!"

That pretending import gangster is feeling up my woman in front of me! Never mind that wrapping your arm around her and pulling her so closely against you is way out of line - DO YOU EVEN KNOW HER FAMILY NAME!? - but I can _see_ where your hand is at, asshole!

Without a doubt, that qualifies as sexual harassment. Maybe your kind don't give a damn about the law, but the reasonable Japanese people do, and assaulting my manager is going to be the worst mistake you ever made. You'll get an extra heavy sentence, and I'll get some indirect pity-press out of it… which is not the point because Shoko is the victim here!

"What sort of talents are you looking for? I'd like to hear more."

This is where you claw his eyes out, Shoko. This is where you scream and call out for security and where you play up all those feminine wiles that you employ so efficiently every day I am with you. Screw him over like he deserves to be in that way only you can accomplish!

Why the hell is she hesitating? It is obvious, right? Slap that hand away before it stops hover… oi. That hand isn't hovering anymore! Is he actually grabbing that…? In public?!

YOU STUPID MANAGER! WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM?! IS THERE CATNIP IN HIS COLOGNE OR SOMETHING?!

DIDN'T YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHEN I SAW YOU A MINUTE AGO, MANSLUT?!

"Oh… ehm… you're leaving already? Call me later, okay?"

Shouko responds after a moments worth of hesitation, yet still manages to sound so sickeningly sweet. That is her phone operator voice that deals with event managers working for low-class podiums. The _'thank you for calling but Sho will never be seen nor heard in your dumpster'_ voice.

By the time I realize I've gotten operatored, I find that they have already turned away. She's leaning against him like he is her man. HOW DARE SHE!

Even as I try to figure out the best response, the most elegant and amazing way to woo her mind back to sanity, I see that man raising his free arm. Or actually… his fist.

You want to fight me? With her as the prize?!

Fuck you, do you think I'm stupid? That will end my career faster than it will get you jailed!

AND SHE IS MINE TO BEGIN WITH, ASSHOLE!

I'll just call the police and report you dragged off some stupid woman who doesn't know any better, and then…

… then a finger unfolds from the fist? What? Wait. He's giving me the middle finger?

You are telling me to go fuck myself?!

HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY WOMAN!

It isn't until they disappear in the distance that I realize my hand really hurts. Goddammit.

Shoko, look at what you did?! Even if I take out the few bits of glass, that won't fix it!

I can't perform live with my hand bandaged up. My music can't be played with anything less than hands that are in perfect condition. Didn't I tell you we should consider ensuring them, but you called me silly? Who is right now, huh?!

A sigh escapes me, and I glance around for a moment before my eye takes note of the universal signage that denotes the First Aid post. First things first though: my hand matters most. If it ends up infected, won't I be royally screwed?

Tell me Shoko, is that import-gangster worth ruining my career over? Is he?! I bet he is, isn't he?

I can't believe I went out of my way to get some stupid scheduled ferris wheel tickets for a useless woman like you. Just to make sure you can see the sunset without standing in line like a pleb. Here I was, taking note of your likes and dislikes like a tool simply to keep you happy and ensure a good working relationship with you in the future, but now you pull this bullshit!

You unloyal fox! You… you… sycophant! Slut! Discount whore! Why replace your brains with silicone all of a sudden?!

But then, right as I was properly getting steamed up…

"Hey. Insult generator."

That is an original one… baha! Ahaha!

_'Insult generator'_! I need to use that in a song!

Or make it a song! That would be perfect!

"Yes. You."

Hearing that voice again, I turn around on my heel, and find myself looking at that hot piece of ass that asshole abandoned.

Oh..! Tit for tat! That's an idea! I wonder if she'd be up for it. Maybe she's foreign too? If so, she might not even recognise me…!

"Who gave you permission to let your bitch roam free unspayed?"


	4. 「Setsuka」 Hummingbird Looming

"_Are my legs truly that hideous to look at, Nii-san…?"_

**Chapter 4: Hummingbird Looming**

Some things never change, do they?

Without exception, you can leave it to Nii-san to have the entertainment come find him.

Every. Single. Time.

I'll have him to myself and wham! Some stupid cow with unnecessarily large udders ruins the mood.

This sort of thing is why I want you to stay in our room, Nii-san. No disruptions. No interference. Just… us.

It is during moments like these that the gravity exerted on my chain seems to double or even triple, giving my lower lip cause to break rank in the following of my strict no-scowling policy.

Stay cool, Setsu. Stay composed.

It is just some stray udders bouncing about, doing their thing.

I can't blame them. If I was cursed with them, I too would let them bounce about in front of Nii-san. If you're going to suffer the shoulder strain, you might as well get the benefits, too.

Talking of strain… what idiot thought plastic bags were a good idea? Nii-san's emergency lunch boxes and the fuel to wash them down with aren't exactly light: if the plastic keeps cutting into my fingers like this I might as well remove the skin entirely and be done with it.

Hmm. A decisive cut spanning the entire circumference would look way better than the uneven mess this is bound to create, though.

Mmm, skeletal fingertips would _definitely_ be cool for Halloween. Nii-san would dig them.

And maybe we could have a silly little couple moment where he literally eats the skin off my fingers when I am feeding him…

Nii-san! You can have all my fingers! And my toes! And if you are still hungry even then… Tee hee!

…

… Oi. Snap out of it, Setsu. Priorities are a thing!

Nii-san first. Nii-san second. Nii-san all the things before other things. That's my holy grail of living.

Why is Nii-san being Nii-san's own worst enemy again..? Are bouncing udders that much fun to look at?

Sigh.

Fine.

Fine!

I'll find a way to rescue you from the damn udders and the idiot that set them ajiggle, Nii-san.

Just like always. Some things… never change.

Argh! Seriously, Cain-nii?! This guy is going to punch you, and then you'll punch him, and then the Director is going to yell at me again for not chaperoning you better. Or… no, he's more the whimsy type that will just call the police while cowering from you in a corner.

But neither is the sort of trouble your career can take right now, Nii-san!

I just don't get why the Director didn't just get a security team to protect the world from Nii-san's charms. It is the most obvious solution to all the problems.

Not that I can complain. Like this… well… mmm… Me and Nii-san, together in Japan, K-I-S-S… Tee hee!

Argh. No! Focus, Setsu! Focus for Nii-san!

It is not a good idea for Nii-san's budding career to punch someone with such a punchable face into the hospital right now. Definitely not!

God, that face really is asking for it, isn't it? No matter how much you hide behind a surgical mask, some things just exist to be broken in. And with that endless mumbling and whining in such an unintelligible tone…

You know you're practically begging for Nii-san's attention, spellcaster with a negative intelligence stat?

OK, I definitely need to act before this idiot does the idiot thing.

"Hey. Insult generator."

I call out.. but he's just walking there, chuckling like a lunatic.

Losing his udders by having them willingly jump in Nii-san's lap.. I guess that is quite damaging to the fragile male ego. Especially those flimsy Japanese that are married to their work; it is hard enough to build a relationship when you have sane working hours, nevermind the system here!

I clear my throat and hasten my pace to catch up with him - a task not made easy when carrying these Nii-san refueling supplies.

"Yes. You."

Finally, I've got his attention. Oh, those eyes. I know his type. Workaholic with benefits. It is definitely an ego thing that's smacking him in the common sense right now.

"Who gave you permission to let your bitch roam free unspayed?"

God. The look on his face!

"Whose bitch? Who gave you such a potty mouth? You are lucky I don't hit women. Wait, haven't I met you before?"

The precious little volcano of salt is about to burst..!

"You couldn't even hit a woman if she were begging for it. Are you even a man?"

Please, explode on me, far away from Nii-san. I need you to live through this day, salt man.

"What? Are you one of those weird masochists who get off on pain?"

The look on his face speaks to his disgust. As expected: he's hard on the outside, yet so terribly immature on the inside.

It makes me want to tease him a little. Mmm… I wonder if Nii-san would mind..?

"I thought the piercings gave that away. Not that you can see the ones underneath… ah, oops. Sorry, please forget I said anything, okay?"

Maybe Nii-san will come and save me. That would be so much fun. I shouldn't… but…

I just can't resist! All I can see is Nii-san right here in front of me, bashing his face in with gleeful abandon!

"Well, my boyfriend did say I shouldn't mention this around impressionable little boys."

I whisper the words all cutesy-like, in that exact way Nii-san tells me I should never ever speak to any male, even if they are still too young to speak. Nii-san is such a worrywart sometimes.

"What?! I dare you to say that again, you bitch! It is your boyfriend who seduced my woman, so shouldn't that make you a pathetic little girl he had wrapped around his finger and only now tossed aside because he finally found something better to shack up with?"

The salt volcano has exploded! Hurrah. Now all that's left is clean-up.. Yup.

No pow! No bang! No out for the count, just like that!

Because that's the way my Nii-san would have handled things, were he to hear that sort of potty mouth!

"But I can't. Not around impressionable little boys."

He steps up to me, raising his hand into the air… yet people are looking, and he can't do much more than curse under his breath.

"You.. stupid little trollop masochista!"

He truly makes the most entertaining facial expressions when you break him to where even his insults start to lack luster. I should have done this years ago. So satisfying. 10/10.

I'm honestly not quite sure why I feel like that. But it is truly hilarious. To someone. Somewhere.

Oh, where's my phone? Oh, here it is. Click. And… clickety. Click. And one final picture for good measure.

"Wait, who are you taking pictures of? Who gave you permission to do that?"

As I look at the pictures I have just taken, I find myself disappointed. The quality is lacking; I expected more from Japanese craftsmanship, the home of modern technology.

"Eh… nevermind. Deleting it. Some ugly man is wearing old rags in the foreground. No wonder he's single."

Swipe. Gone it is. Same for that other one that is the essence of dynamic movement.

This is where a betrayed girlfriend seeking revenge would start to record… right? Oh, yes yes.

As I somehow predicted, Sho tears off his facial mask to complain. Loudly.

"Who the hell is old and ugly, huh? I'm the second-most eligible bachelor of Japan! Can't you see?!"

It's done like… this, right?

"Hai haiiii. I did say single… Also, you're causing a scene."

My weary response is purely caused by my focus on getting the damn phone to shoot video rather than stills. So unintuitive. Shouldn't they make this an easy thing?!

At least he tones it down a bit - I don't think I would have been able to deal with his groupies coming to his defense right now. That would be the worst of the worst to come to face with: sacrificial brainwashed udders by the dozens mistakenly praising his ego into the stratosphere! Ugh. Those poor udders.

Oh. This phone is so cheap. It already ran out of space? After just a few seconds? Sheesh. Weren't the Japanese supposed to have great technology?

Sigh. Oh, right. Almost forgot. I glance up.

No - it is more like a glare. And I put my all into that glare.

Because I am done fooling around with you on behalf of torturing you for your past crimes.

"Whatever you are, I don't care. Your bitch is humping my man. It needs to stop."

Today is about today's problems. Not yesterday's kerfuffles or drama.

"My bitch?! As if! The stupid old hag can go get in trouble herself. One word to the agency…"

I raise my hand up. Halt. Stop.

"I'll stop you there. Here, look at this amazing home video I just shot."

Then, I hold the other hand up, and play the video I just recorded.

I can't help but to let my lips follow the 'hai haiii' in the video - I'd be great at lipsyncing stuff if becoming an actress besides Nii-san is not an option. I need to practice the 'haiii' a bit more still, though.

Stop getting distracted, Setsu. Nii-san needs you.

So I lock my eyes with that bastard.

"Let's make a deal: if you go tattling like a little boy, I'll go gossiping like a little girl, okay?"

I offer him a smile so sweet that I think Nii-san would reprimand me for the cavities it causes. Too bad: Nii-san ain't here right now.

"So maybe you should go be a man, and maaaaybe I'll grow up and not tell the entire world about my new boyfriend who I guess is kind of popular around here…? Oh, did I mention my old boyfriend offers free hospital trips to all my new boyfriends? He's the sweetest and most caring man and also the most adorable!"


	5. 「Shoko」 Ranidaphobia

"_Could my successful career be why Sho doesn't want to go beyond our benefits?"_

**Chapter 5: Ranidaphobia**

I can't believe how easy this went..!

That guy seemed rather scary from a distance, but it turns out that when a woman perseveres enough in the face of adversity, she can definitely get what she's looking for.

Sho, you can think of this as a favor. You needed a little lesson in humility like this. Something to curb that ballooning ego caused by those endless little fangirls and.. admittedly, I may have helped shape it a little bit too.

Well, it is only right that, as his manager, I do my best to help him fix it, too. There is no doubt: never before has a woman walked out on him. That just does not happen to the amazing Sho Fuwa… but as of today, he's finally had such a simple life experience.

As the thoughts course through my mind, I can't help but to lean more heavily on this beast of a man. Sure, he might be lacking in outright muscles, but there's still a lot of fierceness brimming underneath that leather trenchcoat of his. It is rare to see this sort of fashion commitment from a guy: Sho will get rid of any fashionable outfit the moment he leaves the public eye, citing the usual complaints.

'It is far too hot and uncomfortable, Shoko. I can take it off now, right?'

And something heavy and black like this? He wouldn't even ask! He'll just get rid of it casually and I'd have to make sure that whatever spiked bracelet or metal choker doesn't disappear together with the empty champagne glasses.

He is so irresponsible sometimes! It is a part of the Visual Kei look, so suck it up and be a man!

Like this guy. I could snuggle up in his arms without worries of things going wrong. I could warm up a little in the arms of… well, this has to be a true man, right?

"Hey. Handsome. Maybe I was a bit too bold just now, since this question is a bit silly at this stage… but eh… what is your name?"

I find my cheeks take on just the hints of an embarassed blush - but it doesn't really matter. Guys love it when women are a bit ditzy yet are all over them regardless - I've practically lived with the perfect example of it for a while now.

See? His hand is still wrapped around my shoulder, ignoring my shivering and just holding me close. Just how territorial of a monster can you be to just ignore the basic personal boundaries that are supposed to leave a woman with her dignity?

This confidence of his is such a turn-on!

… It would be more of a turn-on if he didn't ignore my question, but maybe he's just trying to.. eh.. not embarass me in public?

There's not even as much as a nod. Fine - you like to be catered to in silence before you open up. I know your type, mister. Here - my hand is on your side now, will you respond now?

Nothing. There's just that hand that is so possessively draped over my shoulder. That and the walking. Of course he's got good posture, so I bet he'll look really good while doing it, but I'd much rather he'd slow down a little and open up to me.

Please tell me your name, big guy. This is getting to be a bit awkward, even if you are nice and warm.

But… well. Okay. I'll embrace awkward if that is what you like.

"Won't your little lover mind?"

I ask the question as teasingly as I possibly can, batting my eyelashes just once for added effect. Something has to push on this rapidly cooling conversation before it dies in the crib!

Come on, try to ignore my fingers running over the back of your hand. Just lightly teasing you like so. Ticklish like the feathers from fluffy little chicks tend to be, yet also as welcoming and comforting as the pillows back at home.

Frankly, as a woman with a respectable career, it has been an utter source of embarassment in the past whenever I saw some little thing practicing Slut 101 on some 'star' like Sho. Worse even, I've seen Sho lower himself to where he toyed with the hearts of ignorant little girls by doing the exact same thing.

Yet now… well, after a while, even I can't help having picked up some basics. And to now use them without shame? It turns out it is just another tool in my box to use, even if it is a crass and disrespectful way of building a connection.

What the heck? How is he still ignoring me?! Are you even.. no, you're not looking at me. You're not bent enough to bat for your own team; I saw the way you were with your girlfriend, and I saw.. no, felt the way you were looking at me until a moment ago.

Damn it! Can we just _slow down_ a moment? We need to talk, not have a speedwalking competition!

"Sheesh, can't you slow down? Where are we going, anyway? I can't keep up with you like this!"

God, why'd I decide to wear those fashionable high heels today. Sho might appreciate looking at them, but they're not worth this kind of torture on my day off. Hell, they might not even be worth the torture if it was a televised gala - although in that case I'd have to rent a pair with considerably more haute couture shine to them.

Fine, enough with the romance. He might keep me from bashing my face on the pavement, but getting dragged along by a monster of a man like that is not going to do me any favours. A heel might break, or people might think I'm getting abducted or something.

That definitely isn't allowed to happen. If the manager of a talent makes the news, that is pretty much an instant disqualification of the business. We're supposed to be invisible existences that fix things, not ruin them!

As I pull my hand back, I push away from him. Enough is enough!

Wait. Why am I still snugly pressing against his side? That hand is like it is made of steel.

Why are you so strong, tough guy?! Wasn't your little girlfriend pushing you around like a wimp earlier?

"Hey! I'm a woman, you know! You shouldn't rush things..!"

I can hear the panic in my voice.

And I realize…. By God.

Am I getting abducted right now?!

Why did I have to hear the panic in my own voice before common sense would intrude?!

He sighs, sounding upset as he finally slows down.

"Stupid."

Could he possibly sound more annoyed than through that single word?

As if I am the one pointlessly wasting his time.

"I beg your pardon?!"

Stupid..?! Me?! How am _I_ the stupid one here?!

"Yes."

He comes to a stop, looking at me. I feel like a little David right now, facing the big bad Goliath.

Instinctively, I try to step back, but his arm… it won't let me.

"You are an asshole."

I do the best I can to assert some dominance and strength. Show no weakness. Creephandling 101.

Big guy, I am not the ditzy sort of innocent girl you like to prey on. I'll kick and I'll cuss and I'll go down screaming if I have to, so you better just give up _right now_ before we both regret everything!

"Your type, then."

But my stance of strength is wasted on him. Did he ignore me just now? Or does he simply not care.

He counters this smoothly. Like the player I saw in him, rather than the creep he revealed himself to be when we were walking just now.

How do I even resolve this? Yelling and causing a scene will fix it, but I don't have to go quite that nuclear yet, do I?

"Where are you taking me? I don't appreciate your attitude at all."

Fine. Let's just talk and argue it out. Weather the cold. Just get through it.

Maybe he is just that awkward and bad at handling normal women. That must be it: his girlfriend didn't seem very normal. Having some piercings is one thing, but a chain that can get snagged behind pretty much everything doesn't seem the right thing to attach to your lip. I can't possibly imagine the damage that'll do to that pretty mouth once disaster strikes.

"What? Didn't you want to spend quality time together?"

Yes, his girlfriend is definitely not normal. I bet she's completely on par with this lunatic!

"You have a girlfriend."

I make the retort before I realize how childish that makes me sound. I practically started this, so I can hardly blame him for playing hardball in the seduction tug of war… but he is still definitely in the wrong here!

"You have a boyfriend. Silly kettle."

And there is that, too. By God! What is it with these factually-correct barbs he's slapping me with here?

You could at least take some pleasure out of this banter, you know? Don't look as if I am making you re-do your homework!

"He's not… I mean.. that's not the point. I don't know you! I'm not that easy!"

By now I finally realize just how much this man is out of my league. He is insane, and I am just getting worn down by him to the point of exasperation.

This isn't good, Shoko! This is dangerous! Really dangerous!

He sighs again. His eyes of the dark abyss stare into my own, and I finally understand the saying as time seems to just endlessly drag forth while coating my entire being in the cold recesses of the ice age.

"Pervert."

His weird comment crystallizes in my mind - what the hell! - as I find him picking me up.

Not in a princess carry.. but as a bag of potatoes, slung over his shoulder.

HE IS ABDUCTING ME!

What is wrong with this nut?!

Why am I not fighting back?

And from my upside-down position, I can tell everyone is watching us now.

What is wrong with everyone?!

DO SOMETHING!


	6. 「Sho」 Ornithophobia

"_Poochyena's upcoming campaign to besmirch that overhyped baby has to bring him down from the #1 spot, surely!"_

**Chapter 6: Ornithophobia**

This insufferable blackmail goth-wannabe! Blackmail is illegal!

Where does she get the guts from, blackmailing _me_ of all people?!

As I see her lead the way, I realize I should have said no immediately. Goddammit!

I should have said - no, I should have shouted 'TRY ME YOU BITCH!' and been done with this nonsense before it even started.

But now that I am carrying this stupid bag of hers, she already knows her threat works. Damn it.

Stupid bitch! I am going to sue you so your stupid boyfriend has to come visit you in jail and see how pathetic you look without all that garbage caked on your face! Let's see how you like that!

"Can you stop complaining? You agreed. Suffer like a man and be silent before all these people think you actually are my boyfriend."

For fucks sake. There's got to be a cucumbur rotting in her hoohah; any other woman would at least feel guilty for blackmailing me by now! But these eyes? Not one ounce of sympathy!

"I didn't say anything. And maybe you should just admit you carry a little candle for me, miss… ?"

That expression that shows in her eyes as she turns away once more couldn't be more dismissive nor disgusted. It might even be the most offensive eyeroll I have been victimized by; Kyoko's attempt at professionalism during the filming of the CV didn't even come close to this.

"Are you English? I recognise that accent."

She's gone back to ignoring me.

"Aren't English people supposed to be classy? Sheesh, I've seen whores with better temperament than you…"

Her hand raises, and even though I can't hear it from behind, I know she has to be sighing and upset… wait… goddammit!

Is she, like that useless boytoy of hers, trying to piss me off?! Giving me the middle finger?! You dare, you bitch?!

"… which is why you are trash unworthy of fermenting. Don't project the sort of company you keep onto others, especially not a well-bred bitch like me who is faithful to only one man."

'That's damn right! You _are_ a _bitch_! But I don't buy for one second you are as loyal as you say you are, you sycophant wench!'

If only I could say those words, but there are goddamn kids around and I can't use the sort of negative press that involves children of any kind!

"You should go learn some manners before you are of an age where your chemicals can't hide the wrinkles anymore. Mark my words: you will be a salty old spinster without children, and come to regret not being nicer to strangers like me!"

Why is she giggling? That's not the response I expected. She should be angry and insulted and losing her cool.

"And he'll be by my side, kissing me passionately as if I were still the jailbait I am today… Mmm."

I wasn't wishing her a happy marriage or old age or… wait, she is underage? I thought she was over 20 at least…

YOU WOMEN AND YOUR MAKEUP ARE WHY GOOD MEN END UP IN JAIL, YOU BITCH!

… Does she even know where she is going?

She's just giggling like an airheaded bimbo, off in her own little world of nonsense.

Maybe I should pity her - this might just be the result of some really bad influences such as the guy who just exchanged and upgraded for a more mature model girlfriend. That _goddamn_ import-gangster crossed a line he should not have ever crossed!

"Uh.. so where are we going? Are you one of those obsessed bi– very concerned women who keeps track of their lover with GPS, maybe?"

The glare she gives me as I speak up, a piercing gaze so casually thrown over her shoulder makes me realize… I should totally have left her be in her own little la-la land of perverted thoughts. How can a girl her age be so pitiful and vile at the same time?!

"I mean, you've got me carrying this bag for you in exchange for those photos and that's fine and all.. but you might not realize that I have very supple skin that I take good care of. My hands are how I make my living, you know - they're not really meant to carry low-cost, super-cheap little bags that damage the skin of those who use them."

She's rolling her eyes at me again, but at least she pauses… and then gives me a pitying expression with the most weary sigh imaginable.

Her hand is held out to me, palm side up.

What, she's willing to take the damn bag off my hand? After blackmailing me and then forcing me to carry it?

I don't buy it for a second.

"I don't want you to lose your job. How else are you going to provide for your bitch? Your wagging tongue definitely can't prov-"

"SHUT UP. I'LL CARRY IT, OKAY?"

Goddamn, there's nothing good about this bitch at all. Uncouth, uncultured, unmannered, un-everything!

She shrugs and turns away, once more leading the way before telling me off like she would a dog.

"This way. No more complaining now, okay?"

Her ass is the exception. Those shorts do it justice.

Ugh, no! No appreciating of anything is allowed when it comes to this bitch. She's flat up front, and that is all that matters.

PERIOD.

How can she even be so certain she is going in the right direction?

"Shouldn't we rush more? Weren't you worried he's going to… 'spread his seed'?"

I can't help but let out a bit of a cackle. Yeah, complaining is stupid. She should be the one worrying and complaining for the shit she's doing to me, because karma is a mighty fine weapon of revenge, be it somewhat slow and unpredictable!

That'll teach you to treat me like some beast of burden you can freely abuse.

Although it would be better if you took to my bait instead of ignoring me again. Flat board wench.

Just you keep walking up front there and make up for being so bitchy just a little bit.

"Do you think it was some kind of movie or commercial they were shooting?

I can hear some of the other people on the path talking. Movie? Commercial?

Just hearing that makes me want to make sure that my mask is properly covering my face: I can't use that sort of publicity right now!

"Nah. Did you see cameras? I didn't. Maybe she's unwell and bringing her to the First Aid post. That seems more reasonable, right?"

"Are you braindead or just touched in the head? Did you see that guy? That was _obviously_ a kidnapping!"

"Ooh. She wasn't complaining much though, was she? It just seemed like such weak acting compared to his, depositing such soft princess-like punches on the back of a dude who might as well be a miniature King Kong. With that aura, I swear he resembled some sort of human-sized gorilla, tough and strong and about to rip her limbs off!"

That was definitely them! He dare do that to Shoko? Is he going to drag her off to some dark alley to do beastlike, unspeakable things to her?!

Fuck that asshole! In the asshole! So hard he rips it! No, harder still! He has to live the rest of his life wearing diapers!

Because if he does that to Shoko, death is too good for the likes of him! He deserves NEVER-ENDING SHAME AND TORTURE!

I quicken my pace, and catch up with the self-proclaimed bitch. Which she is.

"You've been following the gossip of these bystanders, haven't you?"

More lack of response. Would it kill you to make smalltalk?!

"What the hell?! Your boyfriend is nothing but a brute, a coarse and filthy animal that outwardly resembles a human! We need to call the police and put him where he belongs!"

She stops, and I almost bump into her. Almost.

Then, she turns around. Her eyes meet mine.

They are harsh. Uncompromising.

Daring.

Her hand is holding out her phone.

I can see the emergency number already dialed in.

One press away from a connection with the law department.

Her eyes are so goddamn piercing. Intense yet… utterly dispassionate to the point it gives me the chills.

'Do you even dare?'

Her eyes alone are like a mountain that judges me.

Am I destined to fail?

Can I press that button?

For Shoko? At the cost of my career?

"What are you standing still for?! I'm just saying. If she's hurt. I'm calling. No matter what. Okay?"

A small smirk plays on her lips as she shakes her head dismissively.

"Wimp."

Her comment stings. She's right. For the second time, I did not dare call her bluff. You BITCH!

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!

"So where's he taking her? What hotel?"

No response.

"Okay, a motel then! I guess he can't afford anything better..!"

I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND, BITCH!

STOP GIVING ME THE COLD SHOULDER AND HELP ME STOP THIS FUCKING DISASTER BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!

"What, is he just going to fuck her in some…"

This is the most audible sigh I have heard escape those painted lips until now. Finally, is she going to say something?

"Nii-san just wants to smoke. Your run-away bitch wore out her welcome while rudely trying to mark new territory, so he stopped treating her like a woman. Obviously."

… None of that makes any sense whatsoever. Her brother?

"I don't give a damn about your brother!"

I almost yell into her ear - she deserves the loss of hearing - but people are giving us odd looks as it is. I have to calm down. For Shoko.

"How'd you even come up with that? Shoko's a very classy woman! Fine fashion. When I ripped her underwear she demanded I'd reimburse her for a weeks worth of wages! She's kind of high maintenance, yes, but she's got standards! She's no slut!"

Once again, she gives me that same trash-equating glance. And yet again, I manage to refrain from punching a girl in the face.

"What's that got to do with anything? Nii-san doesn't care for money. If it acts like a bitch in heat, it's got to be a bitch in heat."

Again that stuff about her brother. Is she crazy? Or…

No way. That is disgusting. If that is what I think it is… but maybe I can use it.

"But you care, don't you?"

He was always her weakness. I should have realized and pressured her. Shoko might already be safe if I had!

But then her hand is on my shoulder, and her face leans in, closer to mine.. but not in a romantical way at all.

"He's my responsibility. My light at the end of the tunnel. My gorgeous star to shepherd. My man from the very womb."

Yet, all of a sudden, her insane rambling is interrupted by a very dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Know that I'll gladly destroy anyone who gets in his way, and for those who dare to get in his pants.. well, won't they have plenty of loved ones I can screw over in turn?"

Never would I have thought there could be something worse than that… that… unreasonable bentness wrapped in giggles.

Worse than that warped gushing born from some sort of pride that has no place in any normal society.

That disgusting, sickening state of mind.

But there is.

This woman is batshit insane.


	7. 「Cain」 Licking Wounds Asunder

"_This summer we ought to buy a Harley so we can cruise down Route 66 in style."_

**Chapter 7: Licking Wounds Asunder**

People are always so quick to judge. What a bother.

If I wanted to abduct this vapid woman, would I really be walking here like this?

I stop my pacing briefly, staring down some salaryman-faced nitwit as I shift that shivering amalgam of fats higher up on my shoulder.

He looks away and moves on, stumbling uselessly in his attempt to quickly catch up with his whitefaced salary wife. As expected of run-of-the-mill plankton: no spine and no guts.

Their sort might go about an abduction in such a braindead manner, but do I look like one of their dimwitted plankton brethren striving for boring conformity?

Pfft. Setsu might use it as an excuse to study the castration practices of the middle ages.

'Nii-san, that's unacceptable. You can't be seen out there with your self-respect all gone. And what if seafood-brain is contagious and spreads to me? Why would you want to do such a thing to me? Let's nip it in the bud, okay?'

To live life like that is to let her down. She deserves so much better than to be exposed to boring hobbies like knitting and dull acquaintances that drag her to tea parties that suck all the colour of life out of her world.

Ugh.

That useless woman isn't the only one who needs a fag.

Move aside, scrawny seafood spawn, for I'm not going to be the one to fall over when we collide.

It is amazing how instincts kick in for the lower life forms. As long as you are far enough up on the food chain, they will all run from you, even if they point and give you that disapproving and condescending stare that judges you for what they perceive to be the mistreatment of a wonderful woman.

'Listen up, trash.'

'This woman is like you: trash.'

'Trash cannot be wonderful.'

'It can be recycled and then re-used, but…'

'… I have no interest in using this bitch. Even if she desires it.'

'But isn't it more interesting to see if I can refurbish the trash?'

'So I am taking care of her. To meet the standards _she_ sees in me.'

'I dare you: judge me by your standards, and I will take care of all of you, too.'

As I finally see the Smoking Area sign through the low-hanging brush wood of judgemental fingers, I realize… crap.

Setsu's going to yell at me again, isn't she?

About leaving her behind.

About responsibility.

About my career and how a scandal would get in the way of that…

All because that four-eyed asshole decided she was responsible enough to blackmail.

My little Setsu is not yours to command, asshole. You might pay me, and order me around in your fancy studio, but involve my Setsu, and I will break your fingers. One. By. One.

Until you do that dogeza-thing you Japanese are so fond of. And if you run out of fingers, there is more I can break still. I'll just show Setsu: first you go for the kneecaps to knock them down, then the elbows to keep them from flailing, and for the greatest amount of suffering in the end you twist the arms into a compound fracture and last, but definitely not least, is the breaking of their three legs to shatter their pride.

You ain't gettin' your dick sucked in a wheelchair if I can help it - not if you fuckin' do so much as touch her!

If you've got issues, and you've got the balls, then come on, face me like a man. Earn that goddamn paycheck that goes with that Director title the manly way, asshole!

As I go through the habitual motion of lighting my fag, I realize that stupid bitch is still on my shoulder.

It is hard not to with her butt getting in the way like that. What a bother.

Still, squeezing my arm in a little bit lets the flame reach the tip, and soon the smoke fills my mouth.

And as it finally comes to fill my body to take the edge off, some of the frustration that urged me on finally subsides. Repeat it a second, and a third time.. aah. This is why fags are worth my while.

Oooh. Right. The bubble butt. I finally let her down, but she isn't making any eye contact. As I study her face, it is an odd mix of utterly pale and blushy. If I wasn't so familiar with women and their makeup, it would be hard to miss the paleness under all that rouge.

Look at her shaking and shivering. Shaking on her legs. Just a little breeze could knock her down, especially on heels like those. I honestly don't get it; why do women so strongly favor pointless fashion over the practicality of actually staying on your feet when tired?

Can't you just look at me, woman?

No? Fine.

I take another puff and savour the tobacco taste covering my tastebuds.

Sheesh, what a bother. Truly a useless specimen.

What the hell is wrong with her? She's just out of it still, shivering like an undercooled mammal.

Are you playing the poor little princess who wants a kiss to be woken up by her prince or something?

Fucking hell, woman. People will misunderstand. Fine. I'll call your bluff.

"Want a kiss or something, Princess?"

Aha! This got her attention! Look how that startled her. Women are all the same, opening their pert little lips waiting for a man to do something they are too shy to vocalize.

Oh, she does want to speak. I can see it by the awkward shiver of her lower jaw as our eyes connect.

Nope. I put my cigarette to her lips as I shake my head at her. Our eyes meet, and I can tell she wants to dodge my fingers, but she must be a blonde underneath if she thinks she can pull that trick off.

Sorry little bubble butt: there is nothing worth discussing between you and me. Just enjoy your treat.

Honestly, Setsu might be at her cutest when she gets jealous, but there is no way she'll fall asleep in my arms tonight if she's mad at me because this bitch was being needy. It is hard enough as it is to accomplish such comfortable closeness without the King-size bed that was originally on the booking, and I really, _really_ want to fall asleep to the sound of her calm breathing tonight…

Finally the whore finishes her drag on my fag. Sheesh, she was really stubborn, wasn't she?

Did she worry about some pointless thing like an indirect first kiss like some of those little girls I've acted with in the past?

Nah. She's a woman with a pedigree like that of a bred whore. There's no way she'd fuss about something like that.

I take my fag away from her as she expels a fairly sized cloud of relaxation; if she'd taken any longer I might have had to do 'something' so she'd actually do that basic inhaling thing she's done thousands of times before.

As I take another puff, I look at her and only one word comes to mind.

"Irresponsible."

She's still expelling the remainders of the smoke she took in as she gives me another fearful glance.

Didn't I mention before I have no interest in plankton like her? Or did I?

"W-what do you mean?"

Ugh. Case in point. Plankton.

"Open up."

And once again I have to share my fag with her… and yet another time she repeats her failure at this stupid little game of 'playing coy with the fag at her lips'.

But all of this seems to book nary a result. She is still pale all over and quivering like roadkill on the verge of death.

"So strong."

Apparently commentating her experience as she expels the smoke high up into the air is her thing. All while doing that prideful little motion women do where they cock their head upwards and try to show you their neck, begging you to take a piece out of them in a tussle between the sheets.

I am not interested lady. Here. Have another puff. Resistance is futile.

Fortunately, she has finally discovered what it means to be confronted by a superior force and acts appropriately, appreciating the fag when it is offered to her.

Well, if she is so eager, I am not one to stand in the way, and the next handful of puffs are taken in by her in rather rapid succession. That should hit the spot she needs to scratch.

She finally shakes her head lightly in the end while trying to get a breather, shivering and swaying on her legs as remnants of smoke seem to come out with almost every breath.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Can I sit down there?"

Her words come out like she is some nearly-incapacitated plankton as she points to a nearby bench. Fine. Whatever.

Ah. How convenient. A completely unoccupied bench. And the seat is already warmed by those people who are scrambling away to make space. Leave it to plankton to sympathize with their own.

"Too irresponsible.

I repeat my earlier admonishment as I walk her over to the bench. It can't be helped; being too accomodating to whores like her eventually results in them coming to think they get to be in charge of your dick.

Perhaps I should just pick her up; she's really not capable of walking right now… but it is just a few steps and that would be even more awkward. Setsu would dock me some cool-points if I did it that way.

As I set her down and casually sit besides her to smoke my fag, I find that she leans in to me.

Seriously, bitch. No means no.

I opt to ignore her, choosing to retreat into the comfort of the acrid smoke repeatedly coating my airways in silent pleasure.

She leans closer… and closer… Damn it! If she wasn't feeling ill, I'd walk away right now.

And then… now her head is resting on my lap, her breathing soft and steady.

God, how pathetic are you, woman? Even when sick you crave the prick?

Do I now need to nurse this stupid little mammal back to health while suppressing my biological reaction so that Setsu won't misunderstand?

Pah! This stupid nicotine-craving woman is causing so much trouble.

If she'd just kept an eye on the time and the places she could smoke, she wouldn't be such a damn bother right now. How goddamn irresponsible can you be!

Fine. I'll just keep feeding you puffs from my fags if you like them so much.

Unlike _your_ irresponsible ass, I am well-prepared for the scenario where I can't buy any fags in the next two days. Not even a needy little whore like you is going to make me run out of these in just a few hours!

Hmmm. It is like I am nursing a baby kitten. Except with smoke.

"Nii-san."

Oh, Setsu. She's finally here.

I look up at her, smoke escaping my lips as I place the final drags worth of an almost-spent fag to the little kittens lips once more.

"Sorry."


	8. 「Setsuka」 Pheromone Overdose

"_Maybe Nii-san wouldn't mind seeing my legs as much if I'd wear stockings…"_

**Chapter 8: Pheromone Overdose**

Nii-san looks up at me, smoke escaping his lips. His free hand idly ruffles through the woman's hair as he feeds the woman more smoke with the cigarette in his dominant hand.

"Sorry."

The way his eyes meet mine make my heart skip a bit to where I almost forget to be mad at him. Don't distract me like that! The damn slut is taking advantage of your good intentions. Can't you see that?!

Giving me those cute, innocent eyes of yours is not going to change the fact you are letting the bitch do as she pleases!

That cigarette doesn't just have smoke, but there's your saliva, too!

This is waaay too intimate! Off the scale levels of intimate!

She's sticking to you like a cat would to the catnip that gets it high, and marking you with the scent of her perfume in the process! She is staking a claim on you and you don't even realize it, Nii-san!

'Please have some awareness, Nii-san!'

I want to shout those words at him so very, very much… but I won't.

Would you admonish a dog for failing to meow with an indoor voice?

Still, the most unavoidable sigh escapes me as I see that woman rub her face all over his crotch. It is the woman inside of me, selfish to a fault. I regret that it happens, because Nii-san does not like annoying women who jump at misunderstandings.

But at the same time, it fuels my pride. A mere sister would at most feel repulsed by the display. But my feelings go so much deeper than that.

And that is why I won't begrudge him. My dear Nii-san, perfect despite his shortcomings.

"Nii-san."

I call out to him again, stressing every syllable. He looks up, and once again my eyes are drawn to those beautiful dark eyes…

"Sorry."

… Nii-san! I want to talk to you, not gaze at you like some love-struck lamb ready for the slaughter! Not like that whore on your lap. Can you, just this once, inhibit your heart-conquering lifestyle that makes my heart run a pitter-patter, and just let me think?!

I can't talk to you like this!

Thankfully, he seems content to just let me find my words like the caring well-read brute he is.

And the words do come out, even without realizing.

"That is not the issue. I got a gofer to carry your snacks."

I carelessly point the thumb that juts out of my fist backwards, back towards the path I walked down. That useless mongrel is probably still back there somewhere… and a glance over my shoulder does end up confirming it.

About a hundred meters away, that suspicious idiot is desperately trying to look cool underneath that cherry blossom tree. It isn't as if I can't notice those beady eyes that pierce into my body with varying intensities. At least he's not digging his gaze into my legs anymore like he did before - I thought I was going to develop a rash and have to get some cream.

Hmmm. Maybe I should have listened to Nii-san when he insisted I once again wear those new pants we bought the other day. I thought he was just being overly protective as usual, so I declined as a matter-of-course. How can I possibly wear the same pants for a whole week?!

Nevermind an occasion like this one, where Nii-san offers to take me out for a date at the park?!

I want you to look at _me_, Nii-san! I want you _stare_ at me!

Especially in a place where short skirts and O-shaped legs are the norm! Something that covers the knees is just not fit for purpose on a date!

Nii-san, I want your hands to touch mine and brush over them and accidentally lose their aim slipping in all sorts of naughty little places without realizing!

But he was right. There are indeed a lot of insects at the park. That miscreant is a good reason to cover up.

"Oh."

I look at him for a second or two, hoping that he will explain… but why would he?

We both know the cause already.

I only barely take note of the small little smile curling around his lips, but at least my vigilance paid off on this occasion: the battle against my innermost demons keeps me mostly from getting caught up in his playfulness.

"That." I point at the woman snuggling her face into his lap. "What the hell is going on?"

Just hearing my tone makes me wince. It isn't his fault! I should not be angry with him. It is far too uncute!

That woman is the problem here! As is that stupid man back there! Nii-san is just caught up in the damn crossfire of those dimwitted troublemakers!

…

I should have brought bug spray…!

A good dose of instant-poison to the face solves all the problems!

The annoying fly would buzz off!

And the little wasp flaunting itself and trying to make itself at home in Nii-san's lap is another.

"First aid."

Do they make those repellants in purse-sized spray bottles? I don't think I have ever seen anyone…. oh. Given the size of these insects, pepper spray is probably more effective, right? There's definitely purse-sized offerings of that.

But Nii-san might interpret me carrying pepper spray as a vote of no confidence.

I can't encroach on his manly ego! My irrefutable trust in him needs to be there for the whole world to see. If these insects are so blind that they cannot see, then I just need to trust him even more loudly!

"I know she's pathetic, Nii-san, but she's not your responsibility to care for."

Ha. Look at the whore quiver. She didn't like me treating her as dirt. She wanted me to get angry and jealous, didn't she? You're not getting it. Nii-san is mine and I am his, and you would not be able to change this cornerstone of sibling trust even if you were to rip his pants open and thrust your mouth onto his member for some last-ditch fellatio.

You can play with your pheromones and biological tricks, but the souls of Nii-san and me have been irrevocably intertwined ever since the womb. You. Cannot. Win!

"But I wanted to."

The certainty I had at winning this battle made me drop my guard. Again.

Nii-san always does this! Giving me those eyes reflecting utmost dedication and loyalty and the stars and the world and undying love in the face of eternal adversity even if the world were to judge and hang us from their small-minded plankton eyes…

Realistically, I know only a second or two has passed, but it is an eternity in the cosmic dependency that is our unfaltering love. And no matter how much it takes out of me, no matter how weak I feel in my knees and stomach… my heart and spirit come out just that much stronger.

He won't look at others in this way. Not like this. Only _me_.

Those girls who are attracted to him are just the collateral damage of what he and I share.

"But you are making it worse. She wasn't ill, but now she might be."

It is a fact. This self-overestimating whore doesn't look remotely healthy after Nii-san's well-meaning attempt to offer her first aid.

Pale. Queasy. Trying to keep herself from vomiting all over Nii-san.

You deserve every bit of this suffering, bitch. If it wasn't so unseemly and uncool, I would gloat.

"She wasn't fitting for a fag?"

Nii-san, you finally realized..? A sigh escapes me, weary from the rollercoaster of emotions my man tends to put me through.

How can you be so blind to the villainous claws these types of bitches try to sink into your flesh, Nii-san?

I shake my head as I move to sit down besides Nii-san. Look, he has even opened up his arm so I don't have to lean back against the hard bench, but can snuggle into him instead.

_This_ is the difference between you and me, you stupid whore.

You force him to give and adjust, whereas to me, he just freely offers his everything.

"No, Nii-san. She was just afraid of you. The Japanese are a very sheltered people, but you probably just took her hand like that, didn't you?"

As I snuggle into his warmth, I realize… is this not the best couples moment?

Snuggled up together on a bench in a park? Feeling all lovey-dovey together?

All that is missing is… a shared interest.

Or no. It isn't missing at all.

My fingers start to softly brush through the whore's hair… no, it should be the little kittens fur. It is nice. Soft and silky. A bit unkempt with various tangles, but shouldn't cats usually groom themselves? The poor thing, so incapable of even the most basic of self-care…

I know all of that purely because of what I feel while petting her. My eyes are - obviously - on Nii-san.

And his are on mine. At this point, I only barely realize that he never responded to my question.

His guilty-as-charged puppy-eyes take over my world, just like that.

…

…

"You asshole! What have you done to Shoko?!"

Finally, the pathetic little boyfriend makes his entry.

Interrupting my moment with Nii-san, all because he dragged his feet like a spineless slug and took ages to come reclaim his lost property.

How dare you, you dreg! You _will_ pay for this!


	9. 「Shoko」 Strychnine Strangulation

"_Before last night I never took Sho for a sadist… or myself as a masochist."_

**Chapter 9: Strychnine Strangulation**

Please…

I already stopped fighting you, okay..?

Please… no more.

My body can't take this. It is romantic but please no more.

I swear I am going to throw up. I'm not kidding…

This is far too much. That crazy man…

… what is so hard about 'no'?

I'm not some unruly child needing to be spoonfed!

And especially not cigarettes! Good grief, this lunatic!

These cigarettes are way too strong and taste like construction worker garbage on steroids!

There is absolutely no way I can smoke this quickly.

Who even smokes like this?!

This is madness!

I haven't overdosed on nicotine since I was a stuck-up teen in school, trying so desperately to fit in with the cool crowd. And even that was nowhere as bad and intense as this!

How many cigarettes is this now? Three? Four? In just as many minutes? And it is all that disgusting filterless garbage!

Who the hell is this lunatic that I jumped out in front of?!

A cigarettes salesman to gangsters?!

'Just a few more puffs, and tomorrow you'll be begging me to sell you them by the carton!'

Please no. Smoking was already not the best decision I ever made when I found myself hooked to the lighter - and far more respectable - brand that's got its own dedicated compartment in my handbag, but this stuff?

If this keeps up I'll turn into one of those chain-smoking grannies that lives in a permanent, hazy fog.

Sho would definitely lose all respect for me then, wouldn't he?

Another freshly-lit cigarette? Please no!

I won't press any charges against you for sexual harassment, please stop and let me go…

Honest! Everything is spinning as it is, I am seriously going to throw up here, you hooligan!

"Nii-san."

Oh, thank god. His girlfriend returned.

"Sorry."

My guardian angel in shining… lip chains? Ugh.

She's a total visual match to this lunatic. Fuck my luck!

"Nii-san!"

… Wait..! No! That could make it even better, couldn't it?

Few fights are as explosive as a girlfriend scorned, right? That would be karma right there!

"Sorry."

Please, please don't be some sort of self-ingratiating wallflower, little girl.

You look like you have some spunk to you, right? Right?

Your boyfriend was looking at a different woman, and look, I am now all over him.

Look at him enjoying himself at your expense the moment you turn away, you little housewife to be!

Can you accept? You can't, can you?

Slap him in the face! Claw his eyes out! You know you want to!

Look, I'll snuggle up even more closely to him.

Did you know he's got a bulge already? Do you?

You don't? Let me snuggle up against it a bit more, maybe you'll get the hint.

I can go and give him a wonderful time if you don't intervene…

All of a sudden, coughs bubble up from my lungs and through my airways. How my lunch did not follow straight after I don't know, but thank god - if I threw up on his lap she'd probably start to target me instead.

Without a doubt, this punk girl looks insane enough to blame the victim!

Wait…! Is that Sho following behind her? Perhaps trailing is a better word; what is he doing so far away?

Save me, you nitwit!

Wait. Why is he carrying that bag? Huh..? Did the idiot go shopping for snacks while I am in mortal danger?! Sho, you self-centered piece of shidiot!

"That is not the issue. I got a gofer to carry your snacks."

What. Wait. Am I hearing things wrong?

Sho's sucking up to her, now? Is that the Sho I know?

Or is he… trying to save me? That sounds more likely… right?

You can't save me from that distance, you idiot!

Or maybe you could, but you'd have to dial the emergency number first, which you are clearly not doing!

Stop your foolishness! You are going to have your face bashed in, and your career will be over, Sho!

Do you think a big brother like this dude is going to just let you flirt with his sister right in front of him?!

…

Wait…!

'Nii-san.'

She called him brother. She called him _brother_!

Why is she calling him her brother?

…

They are related?! Really?!

What a stupid misunderstanding!

I've been nosing up his crotch… to make his sister jealous?

You've got to be kidding! Seriously!

That's _all_ my credibility as a woman gone. Or maybe just outright as a human being.

Why didn't I just puke outright on his lap? Maybe she'd have saved me out of sympathy in that case…

…

But… punkmetal girl is totally giving 'brother' the doe eyes.

I know that look: she is hopelessly in love. No doubts about it.

"Oh."

And that is the sound of a man who is completely oblivious to how invested the girl in front of him is in him and the conversation. This might turn out to become a fight yet.

But is that good? All of this doesn't make any sense to me anymore!

There is no way a sister would look at her brother that way!

Right?!

"That." I can see her pointing at me while simultaneously not giving me a glance - like I am lower than trash. "What the hell is going on?"

Fine, I was trying to get her jealous. Goal achieved?

So now I am going to find out whether getting what you wish for really sucks as much… no, damn it Shoko. Don't jinx yourself like a loser with one foot out of the game. This is your dignity at stake here!

"First aid."

As is my life! For the love of God, please, make the smokefeeding stop! That's all I ask.

"I know she's pathetic, Nii-san, but she's not your responsibility to care for."

That's so rude! Is she even Japanese?! Did her parents outsource her education to some uneducated foreigner or something? You aren't supposed to talk about people like that, especially not in front of them!

"But I wanted to."

That damn monster! How can you play coy with your sister? Girlfriend? Whichever!

Oh. I see! Doh! They must be in a club together or something… obviously. That explains it all.

All this woozy nicotine makes it impossible to think; I just feel queasy all the way through!

It should not be that hard to tell a lover and a sibling apart, what is wrong with me?!

"But you are making it worse. She wasn't ill, but now she might be."

Nicotine is truly a wretched drug; I should make sure Sho never starts smoking in his attempts to build up his bad-guy credibility.

And yes, you tell him, punkrock guardian! Save me!

"She wasn't fitting for a fag?"

YOU TELL HIM, PLEASE!

"No, Nii-san. She was just afraid of you. The Japanese are a very sheltered people, but you probably just took her hand like that, didn't you?"

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

But… what's with that conversation?! 'Sheltered people'? Oi!

And why are you petting my hair now? This is weird. Awkward. Are you two crazy?!

You are definitely weirdos! Both of you! Warped and bent and twisted! With screws so broken that they subsequently went missing in your piercing collection!

You can't just go and pet a strangers hair like this! Even Americans would think something is wrong with you!

But at least she put a stop to this cigarette feeding thing. This is awkward, but also pretty harmless…

So, really… shouldn't I try to be grateful right now?

Definitely. I should be. Okay then. I will be, even though you are tickling my earlobe.

I really promise to hereby take back my thoughts: as my female knight in chains, you can be as warped as you want!

'Thank you for stopping the unbearable torture and switching to something strange instead!'

There is no way I can feel my tongue or even speak any words, so here, have the thought, it counts.

But with that said.. there's no way I can get up yet. No way. Far too woozy, and I can feel my breakfast trembling to come out now that the smoke doesn't cow it back into my stomach anymore.

Who cares… oh. I do. There is no way I can throw up with Sho around.

He doesn't like to see women at their weakest. He likes attractive, capable, dependable and understanding women who aren't clingy, bossy nor useless.

He'll end up requesting another manager if he sees that. So… no throwing up yet, dear stomach. I forbid it!

I can just.. stay put and ride it until the headrush and queasiness passes. That will solve it… I hope.

"You asshole! What have you done to Shoko?!"

What…?! Why now, Sho?

Your balls worked fine in the bedroom, I promise you, so why'd you decide to grow them larger right here to give these monsters an easier time to hitting them?! I am flattered, but I'd rather have them small and capable than big and busted!

Sho's got no clue what sort of monsters he is dealing with. I have to save him!

"Mister… I am okay now. Thank you."

I utter the words as I try to force myself up into a sitting position, but oh my, the world is spinning like one of Sho's groupies at a concert right now.

"Idiot."

I can feel the lunatics gloved hand pressing down on my head before it even makes its way out of the range of the the manly aura cradling me in his lap. Just the thought reminds me of that thing I stimulated before… is it still there?

I don't even want to try to think of it anymore, no no no la la la la la.

That was a stupid decision made under duress! Definitely!

Absolutely no second time, no way! Over my dead body!

Let's leave that sleeping thing to sleep. So I guess.. I shouldn't struggle?

The world is still swimming in circles anyway. Yeah. Struggling is a no-no.

"You asshole! Do you want me to phon… punch you out in front of your little girl? Huh?"

Is that really Sho? Huh?

He has never sounded this… macho before.

What the hell's gotten into him?

It isn't a bad feel to him at all. Quite appealing, actually.

A bit of muscle to accentuate his baby bits.

Just maybe… I can stay put for a bit… and see where it goes.

Is this bad of me? As his manager, I guess… but I am off the clock right now.

I'm rooting for you, Sho!


	10. 「Sho」 Little Big Chick

"_Should I prioritize Hokkaido or Kyushu-Shikoku when planning my next tour?"_

**Chapter 10: Little Big Chick**

As the crazy broad homes in on her quarry, I am torn between feelings of schadenfreude and abject fear.

More than ever before, I realize keeping crazed women at a distance is a must. I definitely made light of it before when I measured everything by the low standards Kyoko would go through in her attempts to piss me off with that asshole who looks like he walked straight out of a porn academy.

Shoko's overreaction after we had filmed the CM with Miyuki-chan might have been warranted after all: what if those pheromones stimulate this kind of crazy in women when it is still lying dormant? Brrr, I'm getting the chills just thinking about it.

As such, despite favoring the feeling of glee, my prudence takes the lead as I wisely keep my distance in the shadow of this tree. The asshole deserves whatever is about to hit him in the face, and while he gets his eyes poked out with those eye-scooping nails, I need to fucking consider how to salvage pretty much everything because I am the only goddamn normal person being victimized by everyone here!

CAN'T YOU ASSHOLES THINK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSES CAREER BEFORE YOU ACT IRRESPONSIBLY?!

Seriously, just look at the disaster that murderous spermdonor leaves in his wake!

And he's being all cocky about it as he stares the upcoming reckoning in the face!

WHILE HAVING HIS HANDS ALL OVER MY SHOKO LIKE A DAMN LUNATIC!

What the hell is wrong with him?!

He's got such a mentally deranged girlfriend, and he dares to _cheat_ on her?

IN PUBLIC?!

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Doesn't he want to live?

Does he want to see the streets filled with blood?!

As much as I empathize with the urge to stick your dick in crazy, you either have an exit strategy planned out into a great many details, or you have a masochistic streak that needs feeding.

Whatever may be the case, assuming I don't die in the fallout, my career will receive its death warrant by association just like that.

God! I need to get out of here. NOW!

Right as I am about turn away and wash my hands of the ordeal, I notice the woman glancing in my direction.

Pointing at me.

Oh no.

Oh no oh no oh no…!

That crazy bitch is giving me the evil eye. She's just trying to drag me down into this and get me killed before dragging my reputation through the mud.

Yes, I'm trailing behind. IT IS THE SENSIBLE DECISION.

I want nothing to do with you anymore! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!

OH FUCK.

I am still carrying that god-forsaken lunch from hell.

There's no way I can run away while I carry that monster's lunch.

If I drop it and just run for it, can I get away in time?

Or will he just think the food is wasted and come to finish me off?

No, screw him. He doesn't matter. _She_ does.

_She_ is going to have me castrated if anything happens to it.

Without a doubt. I already know! One hundred percent certainty.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. FUCK!

How am I going to brag to my future children and grandchildren that their old man had a pretty damn good gig going for himself when he was their age if they don't exist?!

I need to fix this. Shoooko! Why'd you piss these lunatics off?!

Oii! What'd you do? Why are they now both fondling your hair indecently in public?!

I know you saw me, Shoko. Why are you still in his lap?!

SHOKO!

My feet have taken me halfway to the deranged lunatics before I even realize I am heading their way. If it wasn't for the chills that his murderous gaze is putting me through, I might not even come to realize that my body has far more to lose from procrastinating on a resolution than my pride does. Fuck.

His stare…. it is as if… as if he is blaming me…?

Goddamn it! It pisses me off! Why do you get to assign blame?!

I AM THE FUCKING VICTIM HERE!

"You asshole! What have you done to Shoko?!"

…

I should not have said that.

I really should not have.

Thankfully, he has apparently not completely conquered Shoko's slutty side. I can see the way she looks at me. The way she's trying to remove herself from the equation.

"Mister… I am okay now. Thank you."

You shouldn't thank him! He abducted you!

Or well.. okay, you should. You definitely should! They are lunatics, after all.

Good job, Shoko! Please appease the lunatics so we can both avoid bodily harm!

"Idiot."

And he's just… pushing her head back down on his lap. With those gloves that must be made for the sole purpose of intimidation. And maybe also some butchering of hapless victims. Shoko's head is just like a harmless little balloon in comparison, easily popped and put out of her misery if he doesn't want to inflate this balloon to the point of popping first…!

Shoko, you wouldn't do that to him when you've held out on doing it for me for months, would you?!

THIS IS SO GODDAMN UNFAIR!

"You asshole! Do you want me to phon… punch you out in front of your little girl? Huh?"

No matter how many times Shoko tells me not to let my emotions get the better of me, I just can't help it. Kyoko is just an unreasonable bitch half the time, that no-good actor has an insufferably smug smile, and now this gangster is going to make _my_ manager give him a blow job right in front of me?

'HELL NO!' is what I want to scream out at him in defiance, but the way death seems to squeeze around my throat is making any further words impossible to articulate.

His eyes are piercing. His hand is on Shoko's head, right beside the claws of that bitch of his.

Holding her life ransom for sexual acts and favors before… death.

I am so going to die. And Shoko will follow right after.

Fuck. Just look at those muscles…!

I can see his triceps bulging despite them being hidden in that coat.

If he just wanted to scare and intimidate, wasting energy on muscles no person can make out is a wasted effort. The only reason to tense those muscles is if you are about to use them!

This man is going to murder right out here in the open without a fucking care in the world and WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HIS VICTIM?!

"I showed her what a real man is like."

That slick, suaveness. That asshole tone…!

It just cuts through my despair like the knife I expected to feel puncture my heart.

Even that voice.. this asshole completely reminds me of Tsuruga Ren, that limpdick asshole that bewitched Kyoko!

If he wasn't so obviously a fucking foreigner I'd have to start questioning how two people can be that similarly infuriating!

You know what? Fuck you. Yes. Fuck you. I am not giving up a single inch anymore..!

Not to him, not to you!

"That was none of your business. She's coming with me."

So what now, asshole? Are you going to harm Japan's greatest idol of this decade?

Are you sure you want to kill me in sight of everyone here?

You'll spend the rest of your life in jail. Are you sure you want that? Huh?

"She's keeping my leg warm for me."

Keeping your leg warm?

YOUR LEG WARM?!

That useless trash I had been dragging around at the bitches behest drops to the ground with an audible thud. Enough is enough!

"Do you want a fight, you asshole? I am going to give you a fight and destroy ever…"

My balled up fist is empowering my words as I try to match his barbaric body language with the same sort of limited language he seems to understand.

You can only insult me so much, you bastard! Even I will stop being civil at some point!

I am going to respond in the brutish way you seem to be begging for, and bash your goddamn face in!

SCREW THE CONSEQUENCES!

"Sho, don't. Your career!"

Shoko bounds up from his lap all of a sudden, the startled quickness of her reaction surprisingly eluding the criminals attempt to keep her down. Yet… somehow he responds rather calmly.

He is just grinning at me in that murderous gaze of challenge. Apparently unbothered.

As my eyes follow his arm, I come to understand the reason for his confidence: he is still grabbing onto some of her hair.

Shoko can't get away from him like this, can she?!

"You want to? I'd love to."

His hand balls up into a fist, his joints of his fingers cracking as Shoko's hair is caught inbetween.

He moves to stand up, and as I look at his gaze, I realize: the lunatic is going to just drag Shoko along by her hair while fighting me, isn't he?

Not just a one-hand handicap, but a mostly useless woman to drag him down to boot?!

AM I THAT LITTLE OF A MAN IN YOUR EYES?

"Nii-san. Your lunch will get cold. Don't quibble with the gofer."

…

The bitch finally spoke up.

The calm sweetness of her voice is as mismatched to this situation as a triangle is to death metal.

"But I'm not hungry."

I am still trying to process what is going on when the lunatic is catering to his bitch all of a sudden, ignoring me as if I am just a fart in the wind.

Wait, is she seriously unpacking the lunch I brought along?

We're about to have a fight..! Mano a mano. With blood, sweat and tears!

To establish dominance and prove our worth to our woman!

This is not the time for lunch.

DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW MUCH FIGHTING THIS ASSHOLE GOES AGAINST MY INSTINCT FOR SURVIVAL!?

WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE WIND FROM MY SAILS NOW THAT I FINALLY FOUND THE COURAGE TO FACE HIM?!

"I wasn't cold in my skirt, but you insisted I at the very least wear shorts today."

Is she giving him the cold shoulder? She's not even looking at him as she tells him this, instead opting to open up one of the sealed containers which contains… that definitely smells like takoyaki.

"… I am very hungry."

As she pierces one of the meatballs and generously dips it in the sauce, she looks at him with an overly sweet, self-satisfied smile. And I can tell that - despite his acquiescence - he's not hungry at all.

Yeah. This bitch has his number. He's been potty-trained by force after getting sucked into the hell of being the boytoy who foolishly stuck his dick into crazy.

I almost feel like pitying him. But the fact he is still holding onto Shouko's hair makes that rather impossible.

"I am so proud of you, Nii-san. Here, open up…"

As the girl starts to feed him, I inch my way to Shoko in the hope of somehow extracting her from this sitution.

"Nii-san, it is running down over your chin…"

Those two are definitely off in their own little world. Is this a world first where I am happy to be ignored?

Either way, Shoko still seems to be out of it. What the hell did that guy drug her with?!

Fine; I'll just try my best to remove her hair out of his grasp bit by bit, and worst comes to worst, I have my little nail clipper as a last resort. I am sure she'll forgive me for trimming a few strands of hair when she's got that many.

"Oi. Asshole."

Suddenly, that trigger-happy foreigner growls at me again, and I nearly jump into Shoko's lap to protect her as I respond.

"What…?"

Inbetween the guys fingers, he makes that unmistakable gesture with his fingers.

With Shoko's hair stuck right inbetween!

"Protection money."

Blackmail. He is fucking BLACKMAILING me.

His hand lowers and his fingers tap the bench, in the process tugging Shoko's head along and worsening that queasy-looking expression in the process.

"For keeping your woman safe."

I don't carry any cash money, you bastard! It is all by card nowadays!

And even if I were to have to pay cash, Shoko typically pays for me because she's got a handy little handbag to dump that stuff in!

You know what? Fuck off. You can't force me…

Shoko! Why are you reaching in your bag?! This is blackmail! _Daylight robbery_!

There's no way he can force us to pay, so don't reach for your wallet!

This is not one of those situations where you get to 'manage the situation' and make the problem disappear for me.

HOW CAN I POSSIBLY SAVE YOUR ASS IF YOU PAY YOUR OWN RANSOM?!


	11. 「Setsuka」 Sweet Symbiosis

"_Oh, I know! Nii-san might just be too shy to tell me he'd like to see me wear thigh high boots…"_

**Chapter 11: Sweet Symbiosis**

Nii-san really _is_ hungry. Eating up the takoyaki without fussing like that - it is absolutely unheard of!

I was sure he'd change his mind like the fussy eater he is, so that I could then appease him with the nikuman I also picked up, and in the end completely fill his tummy up with his favorite yakitori. There's no way Nii-san would dare to offer excuses like 'the nikuman filled me up' after I got him so many other delicious snacks to cater to his picky tummy, right?

Open up your mouth, Nii-san. Inbetween those lips the little invertebrate goes. Make sure you chew properly - it is better for your digestion, you know. Your health is very, very important…

Hmmm, if he properly eats it all up I probably won't have to specially prepare dinner tonight… and then we can do more of this and that and…. tee hee, Nii-san, you are so thoughtful!

Open up wide, here comes the next one Nii-san…!

"Protection money."

Oi. The gofer is still here? Distracting my Nii-san from his daily meal?!

I try to hover the octopus-bits in front of Nii-san's mouth, but right as I consider whether or not rubbing the sauce over his lips would tempt him to take the bite, I realize that…

… Nii-san is thinking about our finances? Did I hear that right?

I must have, right? It's not some sort of silly daydream again, is it?

Nii-san, I am so proud of you! To actually consider our income over expenditures for once!

Are you finally being financially responsible?! So cool, Nii-san! Maybe I'll let you splurge on me a little bit if we go shopping later…

That store had so many nice things that I couldn't look at because it would just enable you to force your fashionless ideas on my wardrobe while blaming me for not rising to the challenge of making it work!

… Come to think of it, wasn't there that cute little designer black mesh cami with the snake motif? That one would be a perfect way for us to end the day and enter the night… Mmmm… But I'd have to find some nice bottoms to match it with so I can perfectly ensnare Nii-san and feel his hands all over me tonight as we share the same bed and do all sorts of things would drive all those stupid girls thirsting after him insane if they knew.

Tee hee…! My Nii-san!

"Ferris wheel tickets. Two of them. Take them. I don't want them."

The two tickets in question fall to the ground in a dismissive fashion, their trajectory through the air as whimsical as the minimal breeze can make it.

_Leave it to goddamn Sho to add insult to injury even when compromising._

Thankfully it isn't a windy day. That would be an embarrassing chase to try and reclaim those tickets later.

… What? Tickets? For the ferris wheel? _No..!_

"Unacceptable!"

"Deal. Get lost."

"Sho, you got us ferris wheel tickets?"

Nii-san and I speak out at the same time as the bitch - my response being admittedly a fair bit less laid back than it should be. Ignoring the yapping kidnappee, Nii-san and I end up looking at each other in silence.

The shame of being too invested in denying that remuneration only barely manages to lose out to the fact that those tickets are absolutely _No Good_.

"Nii-san. Protection _money_. That means wages."

I brush my fingers together in much the same way Nii-san must have intimidated the gofer just now.

"Which implies very hard currency. Not barter."

Our eyes stay in touch, and I feel the tendrils of my soul reverberate in likeminded desire with Nii-san's even as the realization sets in that he is trying to get one over on me again.

"But I was going to buy tickets anyways."

God, those eyes…!

Nii-san, you need to start wearing shades so I can't see your eyes anymore! This isn't fair!

It isn't fair! I am not going to lose to you, not on this. Money is money and you don't get to be irresponsible with it just because you want to!

"No you weren't. You hate ferris wheel rides. Too long, boring, cramped and no smoking allowed."

Sometimes I amaze myself. My voice comes out so easily, so smoothly and casual - as if his eyes have lost the magic power I feel coursing through every fiber of my being.

In comparison, Nii-san's kidnappee is giving the lovesick kitten look to the gofer now.

Have some self-respect, woman. Have at least _some_ standards, even if you are a whore at heart!

"But you like them."

Every one of those fibers really, _REALLY_ wants to jump into Nii-san's lap right now. To be pliable and flexible in all the ways he wants me to bend to his desires… mmm.

Focus, Setsu! Responsibility! Money! Our future together!

"No."

"But I want to."

Don't give me that look, Nii-san! PLEASE!

You can't reduce me to the likes of _that_!

"No!"

My facade finally buckles, and even without a mirror I know that no amount of foundation can hide the enthused blush that is overtaking my cheeks. As if my voice alone hasn't betrayed me enough already.

His eyes just stare at mine… This isn't fair Nii-san, I can't keep saying no like this!

I really want to whimper right now. Nii-san…!

Eventually, after an eternity of… who knows how few seconds have actually passed, I can finally bring my tongue to gleefully wag in Nii-san's direction again.

"Only if you stop picking up trashy runaways for the rest of the day."

Nii-san smiles.

He smiles so warmly.

Oh god. Nii-san.

Hide that smile before that stupid unspayed bitch gets any more ideas!

Please!

No - I must cut this off at the source. Right now!

"Get lost before my Nii-san decides to charge for the cigarettes, too."

I feel almost like a rabid dog as I try to repress the snarl at that stupid gofer and his useless tail-wagging bitch into something less.. bestial.

But the thoughts… they are there. Overpowering me.

_Get the hell away from my Nii-san!_

NOW!

Before I sink my claws into the pair of you!

_He is mine!_

Frankly, part of me is surprised to see how quickly that pair ends up rushing away after having been given permission.

Nii-san must have done something again - I don't have an inkling of the intimidation factor that Nii-san does, after all.

Just look at them. Vanquished foes clad in the aura of defeat. If that isn't karma, what is?

The useless bitch, sick to her stomach, just hanging off the guys side. Him trying to look cool and unencumbered by placing his bleeding hand on her hip, but utterly failing at it given the way she's deposited her weight all on his one shoulder, causing him to slouch over and drag her along with every struggling step. The pair of them, afraid to do as much as look to the side, nevermind looking back.

They deserve all of it without a doubt.

And yet, at the same time… I see their backs, and find myself envying them.

As if being a cheating whore and gutless shrimp brought the pair of them closer together.

This is so unfair! I wanted him to reclaim her, but not like this!

I've been Nii-san's since the beginning, and yet it's never brought us to feel that close that quickly!

I force my gaze away, looking at Nii-san again. My man.

It isn't fair.

'Why don't you take such liberties in public, Nii-san?'

There is no way I can say such bold words.

It would not mean anything if he did it after I brought it up.

Besides, Nii-san doesn't like needy women.

If he did, I would have lost him to the bitches and whores of the world a long time ago.

Nii-san's desire… well…

He leans forward, and casually collects the tickets resting on the ground with that relaxed grace befitting a panther. His cool smile continues to grip my heart in his vise-like grip.

"Let's go."

… I have always known what he desires.

It is me.

He desires me as eagerly as I desire to be his.

Even if his eyes stray, I know his heart won't wander.

My heart might thump in fear and insecurity whenever his gaze wanders, but his heart shall remain as unaffected as a glacier unless he is with me.

So I will be patient and grow slowly to become the woman he desires.

A woman unencumbered by petty fears.

Confident.

Cool.

Calm.

And above all, stubborn.

"Not before you finish your meal. Open up…."

As I turn the little stick inbetween my fingers and bid him to lean back on the bench and accept his fate inbetween his lips, certainty overwhelms me.

He will likewise grow to become the flawless, perfect man for me.

I will make sure of it.

* * *

**_And that is it. FIN._**

_I hope you have enjoyed this odd little encounter in the middle of a theme park that hopefully gives all involved a slightly refreshed perspective on the relationships they are in. It was a challenge to write this, but I am happy with it for the most part. (The bits I am not happy with I can't be bothered with to try and fix, to be honest. It seems to be an unwritten rule that there always has to be something that is lacking...)_

_Many thanks to my beta-readers and to the lovely **sleeplessdreamer** who proofread most of my ramblings so that they'd actually make sense!_

**_~SilkHandkerchief_**


End file.
